gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Primo
Generic (3D Universe) Primo (GTA IV) Schafter (GTA V) |carcols = }} ---- }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} ---- }} |modelsets = |modelname = primo |handlingname = PRIMO |textlabelname = PRIMO |roadspawn = Yes (All games) (GTA V) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 (GTA IV) 40 (GTA V) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = }} ---- }} |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 10% Blue Plate - 10% White Plate 2 - 80% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Primo is a four-door sedan in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is manufactured by Albany in the HD Universe. Design 3D Universe In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the Primo is one of the better sedans available in the game, although its design is less remarkable and thus appears more generic in traffic. It resembles a , , or sedan to some extent. Ideas from the were also believed to have contributed to the Primo in GTA San Andreas, though not really obviously. It somewhat has the style of a in side quarter panel not very noticeable though. It may also be based on the . ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Albany Primo retains its four-door sedan design, similar to the with the grille, front headlights and taillights of the . Designed as a standard middle-of-the-road sedan, the Primo borrows most of the design traits from its previous iteration, but features a slightly larger front end and is generally rounded on the edges. Its wheelbase appears to be lower, giving it a somewhat sportier appearance. Primos may appear in a single-tone color or with two-tone colors, where the secondary color is applier to the lower portions and the flat sections of the sides and rear end. An additional tertiary color is present for the trims found on the bumper, grille, sides, windows, roof and wheels. The Primo is equipped with a GPS system with a male voice, but only if the player leaves the "selected cars" (default) option in the audio menu. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the Primo retains this design, but with a few tweaks on the interior and the rear window. It now features extensive bodywork options at Los Santos Customs. The Primo's wheel design is shared with the Seminole. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Primo is one of the most dependable vehicles in the game, possessing good handling as a result of its lighter weight, fair acceleration and a decent top speed. For that, it is an ideal choice for doing drive-by's against enemy gangs. While relatively acceptable under normal driving conditions, the Primo's axle width may make the car less stable in bumpy conditions. GTA San Andreas Overview V4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} Grand Theft Auto IV In Grand Theft Auto IV, its engine gives it an immense top speed, on par with full-on sports cars. The Primo's underpinning is its body roll and small, weak brakes. The Primo's acceleration and handling are also poor and un-sporty and it suffers from a problem similar to the Emperor in which the rear swings frenziedly on sharp turns - but even worse, the car feels heavily planted on the ground, therefore, if the turning is done smoothly, the Primo will do a very wide turn, the only possible workarounds are to start drifting yards before where the desired turn is or to slow down. This car is thus very unfavorable for driving at high speeds, leading this vehicle to be better suited towards missions where a getaway vehicle is not required, friend "hangouts" and city driving. Due to its sturdy build, the Primo is able to take a few direct frontal hits without stalling or setting alight. The Primo is stated to be powered by a supercharged V8. The engine cover itself is relatively long, sharing the same initial design as the marked-out V8 engine covers found on various other sedans and SUVs, however no indication of cylinder count is marked on the cover. Under the cover are 4 exhaust manifolds on the left hand side of the model, but a complete lack of any manifolds on the opposing side. The engine is coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a front engine, rear wheel drive configuration. The engine sound is the same as the Vincent's. GTA IV Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} Grand Theft Auto V The performance of the Primo seems to be the same as in GTA IV, with the exception that it is mostly outclassed by other similar cars. However, it retains its resistance to crashes and an unusually competitive stance in its class, especially for a car of its price range. Again, the Primo is powered by what appears to be a V8 engine. With the "Low Level Spoiler" modification installed, the "Supercharged V8" badging may be present on the rear end. GTA V Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Primo-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *The Primo can only be modified in a TransFender garage. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' :B Only available at Benny's Original Motor Works (enhanced version). Image Gallery Primoengine.jpg|Engine close-up in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. AlbanyPrimo-Front-GTAV.png|Primo in GTA V. (Rear quarter view) Primo-GTAV-GlowingBrakeCalipers.png|A customized Primo at night. Note the glowing brake calipers. Primo-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Primo on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Primo-GTAO-BennysOriginalMotorWorks.png|The Primo on Benny's Original Motor Works. Primo-GTAV-RSC.png|The Primo on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Special Variants *There is a special "Supercharged" variant of the Primo which features a "Supercharged V8" badge on its deck-lid. The supercharged Primo is lowered with added ground effects and a spoiler. It always comes in maroon, and is the vehicle of choice for members of the Spanish Lords. Despite the "Supercharged V8" badge, it has the same performance as the regular Primo, and sounds just like the regular Primo. The Supercharged V8 Primo can usually be found driven in and around Spanish Lords territory, including Cerveza Heights, South Bohan, East Holland and southern Alderney City. If this variant really had improved performance, the engine would most likely be based on the real life . The "supercharged" Primo shares its trunk spoiler with the DF8-90 V8 Turbo. Primo-GTA4-SuperchargedV8-front.jpg|The Supercharged V8 variant of the Primo in GTA IV (Rear quarter view). *While not an actual variant, standard black Primos may also be found with the same golden trims as those on the Supercharged V8 variant, the only color scheme for standard Primos to incorporate golden trims. Primo-GTA4-black&gold-rear.jpg|A standard Primo with a black body and golden trim scheme. *The Primo is also featured in The Ballad of Gay Tony s Drug Wars. As with all other vehicles appearing in Drug Wars, the Primo has up to five different color combinations. All of the colors are unique and cannot be obtained through Pay 'n' Spray. Primo-DrugWars1-TBoGT.png Primo-DrugWars2-TBoGT.png Primo-DrugWars3-TBoGT.png Primo-DrugWars4-TBoGT.png Primo-DrugWars5-TBoGT.png Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Primo can be seen almost anywhere in the State of San Andreas. *Usually spawns when driving a Previon. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Can be seen anywhere in Alderney. *Can be seen in BOABO, Broker. *Can be seen in South Bohan and Fortside, Bohan, driven by Spanish Lords. *Can be obtained in The Ballad of Gay Tony by doing any Drug Wars. These Primo's have unique body colors not found on normal Primo's and may also come with various bodywork modifications. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Appears in the Smart approach of The Jewel Store Job. *Found in the Port of Los Santos. *During the mission Pulling Favors the player is asked to recover a two tone white and black Primo which is broken as the engine doesn't start when the car is entered. It can be however taken to a garage and normally saved. *Can be found in a Random Event in which the player has to untie a wedding groom from a light pole. After dropping the guy and his friend off, there will be a unique colored Primo parked near the St. Brigid Baptist Church in Paleto Bay, Blaine County. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *It usually spawns near Los Santos Customs and on various highways in Free Roam. *Can be purchased from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $9,000. *Can be purchased from Benny's Original Motor Works for $9,000 (enhanced version only). Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie, he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Primo fetching $1,800. Trivia General * The Primo plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** GTA San Andreas: Bounce FM or K Rose. ** GTA IV: Electro-Choc or Radio Broker. ** GTA V: FlyLo FM or Soulwax FM * "Primo" either means raw, as in materials, or cousin in Spanish and Portuguese. ** It also means "first" or "prime" in Italian. * Primo was the name of the division of Honda dealerships in Japan where the models that the original San Andreas version of the car was based on were exclusively sold new between 1985 and 2006. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * The Primo was originally the Ballas gang car in GTA San Andreas. * A visual glitch exists with the Primo. If one headlight is broken, the other headlight's texture reverts to its "off" state, but the beam of light still shines. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The player can modify the Primo to look like the Spanish Lords Primo V8 Supercharged from GTA IV. Its trim and grille, however, cannot be painted. *When changing the wheel color on custom rims, if the mesh grille is equipped, the grille will be the same color as the rims. *There is a bug with the Primo: when applying custom rims on the car (exposing the brakes), the calipers glow the same way as the vehicle's lights. It is more evident at nighttime, particularly in dark areas. See Also *Primo Custom - Lowrider variant. Navigation }} de:Primo es:Primo fr:Primo pl:Primo pt:Primo sv:Primo ru:Primo it:Primo uk:Primo Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Albany Category:Sedans Category:Sedans Vehicle Class Category:Luxury Cars Category:Gang vehicles